If You Only Believe Me
by Ice Dragon638
Summary: Time will repeat itself no matter what for Jou, and it all starts off the same way it did in Ancient Eygpt. Yaoi. SetoJou. R&R DISCONTINUED...
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fic I ever wrote so ya and it might be kinda boring in the beginning. Well it was boring to me.   
  
So plz be nice. o_O  
  
And I don't like Tea so she's not in this fic she doesn't even exist.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
  
Warning: This fic is yaoi (boy x boy action)  
  
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi a perfect normal kid so you would think. But it's all your imagination he gets abused his friends doesn't care about him at all. He wants to die and believes that he's worthless piece of crap. But he doesn't know that he dose have a friend who cares about him and someone else he would have never thought of that would care for him...   
  
Now on to da fic  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If You Only Believe Me  
  
Narrator's P.O.V  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
A normal day it would seem to those who are friends with Katsuya Jounouchi. Right now you would think that all his friends care about him, well guess what your wrong. Jou knows that all of his friends don't care about him at all, well maybe one of his friends does care about him. But then again Jou doesn't know. If you still believe that Jou has friends that care your really wrong he doesn't, they all act that they care for him but they hate him they don't care what happens to him all except one. Now this friend of his, he notices that Jou is slipping away each day into a world full or loneliness, sorrow and depress. But then this one friend of his that notices that he's slipping doesn't know what is happening to Jou every single night.  
  
Well Jou's friends don't care except for one and all of his friends don't know what  
  
he's going through every night. Jou gets abused every single night and sometimes in the morning too. You couldn't say he gets abused every single day, the days he doesn't get abused is when he's at his 'friends' house for the night but then again that isn't very often and if he stays, the abuse for the next day will even be worse than the last day. If you knew who is doing this then your pretty damn smart cause his friends don't know then again they don't care but even the one who dose care doesn't know either.   
  
Now Jou, if you don't know him it's you problem cause he is the most wanted male in   
  
Domino High School. Everyone wants him, well not everyone, but mostly everyone both male and female. Why would everyone want him when he's just a scrawny teen,  
  
Cause he's got looks. Golden silky hair that gets covered in blood every night. Soft, smooth, lightly tanned skin that has scars where it's not visible. Warm, honey brown eyes with a blank look but still warm. And he has an American punk accent. He's a carefree guy if you meet him and you have to know him good to see how he changed like his friend noticed how he changed. But he's not a carefree guy inside he's screaming in pain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Jou's P.O.V. may be kinda weird cuz I'm not good at writing P.O.V.'s other than normal.  
  
::doing the action mentally::   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jou's P.O.V   
  
"It's so boring and it's my favorite time of day."   
  
Trying to suppress a yawn and avert the gazes of other students of Domino High at the same time.   
  
" Yo, Jou you playing or what," yelled Tristen from across the yard.  
  
" Yea, yea. I'm comin' "   
  
Walking to Tristen away from the tree he was leaning against. Thinking about his life, walking very slowly, his life was miserable he didn't want to play basketball with Tristen, Yugi and Ryou. Well maybe with Ryou but not the others. 'Hmmm maybe I should walk faster I'd might crash into someone while I'm thin-'   
  
CRASH  
  
'Yea maybe I'd should have' still thinking but on the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going, mutt"  
  
"You watch it Moneybags, you're the one who crashed inta me" glaring up at Kaiba through the empty eyes of mine. Gasping mentally, did I just see Kaiba's cold expression change into a sorrowful expression damn so confused but then again I'm probably hallucinating from lack of sleep ::sigh::  
  
  
  
"Whatever mutt"  
  
"Jou you ok" asked a polite quiet voice.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Ryou"  
  
"You should watch where you're going Kaiba" snarled Tristen as he walked up to them  
  
::scoffed:: Why would Tristen care about me. All he cares about is girls, food, sports and duel monsters.  
  
"Why should I. That puppy friend of yours walked into me." Snarled Kaiba  
  
"Now, now guys we don't have to fight" said Yugi as he walked up to them.  
  
" Whatever you shrimp, I'm going now and Chihuahua watch were your going next time," snarled Kaiba as he left with a smirk on his lips.  
  
'I guess they really don't care about me they aren't helping me up, I mean I'm still on the ground'  
  
The next thing I knew Ryou had his hand sticking out in front of my face. Glad that at least someone is helping me up cause I fell down hard and now my ass is starting to hurt BAD from the hard ground.   
  
"Thanks Ryou" I mumbled out.  
  
"No problem Jou"   
  
'At least someone cares but then again he could be acting like the others ::sigh::  
  
"Come guys I wanna play some basket ball before the bell rings"  
  
"Ok"  
  
'There already there I guess they must have ran after I said ok :: sigh:: turning I watched what Kaiba's retreating form. I wonder why his face changed after I fell, oh well who cares ::sigh::.  
  
'I hate my life, I want a better one and some-'   
  
"Jou you coming"  
  
"Yea be right there"  
  
Watching Kaiba's form disappear  
  
'Guess I never know'   
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Was it good or what huh probably crappy.  
  
PLZ REVIEW and tell me if it was good or not 


	2. Finding out

From now on Tristen is Honda I forgot his Japanese name when I was typing the last chappie and now I remember so   
  
Tristen =Honda.   
  
Chapter 2: Finding Out  
  
Actions   
  
'Thinking'  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
\Yugi to Yami\  
  
\\Yami to Yugi\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ - scene change  
  
Warning: Yaoi fic   
  
Couples in da fic- Bakura/Ryou Yami/Yugi   
  
And later on Jou/ ?   
  
You'll find out later heh heh.  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own the yugioh gang but i own the teacher in the fic o_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NormalP.O.V.  
  
"BRRINNNG"rang the bell.  
  
Students were rushing out of class not wanting to hear anything coming out of their sensei's mouth.   
  
"HOLD ON CLASS," yelled sensei Kiragami "you still have to get your homework."  
  
(A/N: dont ask were i got the name o_O)  
  
"But sensei its Friday." Yelled one of the students. Before Sensei Kiragami could say another word the class was out of the school leaving only Jou and the gang and Kaiba.   
  
"Heh heh, sayonara sensei." Yelled Jou and the gang rushing out of the door leaving the sensei and Kaiba alone in the classroom.  
  
"Kaiba, come here to get your homework now," rubbing her temples.  
  
"and what if I don't." glaring daggers at her.  
  
"Sigh, fine go"   
  
  
  
After Kaiba left she thought 'Do I really give that much homework sigh'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The suns shining too bright for its own damn good"  
  
"Did you say something Jou" Ryou mumured  
  
"No"  
  
"Mutterings bad for you" chirped in Yugi.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Did you the look on Sensei Kiragami's face it was priceless" butted in Honda.   
  
"That's not funny Honda" said Yugi quietly.  
  
"Uh... ok Yugi" his face changing from happy to confused. 'Since when did yugi care about the sensei, he ran out on her too.'  
  
"Jou you wanna come over to the Kame shop with honda and me? " Said Yugi changing the tone of his voice back to the normal chirpy one.  
  
"No thanks Yug, I gotta get home early today."   
  
"How bout you Ryou?"  
  
"No thanks Yugi, I have to go home and talk to my yami about something."  
  
Yugi about to open up his mouth to ask 'what about' but then he blushed and closed his mouth and said "Ok" instead.  
  
'Guess Yami told him not to interfere, that's good he probably wouldn't want Bakura to to hurt him...heh'  
  
"Well Bye Guys." Yelled Honda as he followed Yugi to the game shop.   
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou P.O.V.  
  
"Jou you wanna come over to the Kame shop with honda and me? " Said Yugi changing the tone of his voice back to the normal chirpy one.  
  
Interuppting my thoughts about finding something to blow up the damn sun cause it was so bright, it finally took me long enough to relize what Yugi said.  
  
" No thanks Yugi I gotta get home early today"   
  
Now that I think about it I said Yugi in a snarled voice, good thing nobody noticed me thinking about a plan to blow up the friggin' sun and me snarling Yugi's name. Sigh guess I'm pretty lucky. And it won't hurt to lie a little right? I don't want to be home late again like last week...wait a minute usually Yugi would pester me to tell him why I can't come over...oh well I don't have to explain then.   
  
Next thing I knew Yugi and Honda were gone already leaving me alone with Ryou.  
  
"Jou are you ok or something cause you usually don't turn down to go to Yugi's house."  
  
"No I'm fine really I am" rubbing my head.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, really I'm fine." this is great he's getting suspicious.  
  
"alright Jou..." pumping my fist mentally 'alright he gave up...wait that's bad' stops pumping fist 'he's still suspicious...I think'   
  
"Bye then" there's a sly look on his face. Wait a minute he never gets that look hmm must be Bakura then.   
  
"See ya later Ryou."  
  
Whew  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ryou's P.O.V.  
  
"Jou are you ok or something cause you usually don't turn down to go to Yugi's house."  
  
"No I'm fine really I am" rubbing my head.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, really I'm fine." This is weird he never turns down to go to the game shop.  
  
"alright Jou..." hmmm I am going to check this out to see whats wrong cause he looks nervous, something must be up and he looks tired even more than last week.  
  
"bye then"   
  
"See ya later Ryou"  
  
As I turn around a 'whew' is made by someone...  
  
"you say something Jou?"  
  
"heh heh no" boy he sounds really nervous.  
  
  
  
"Ok..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Still Ryou's P.O.V.)  
  
"Baku-chan, I'm home" no answer I guess he's at Mariks. //guess again// as a pair of arms encircled me around the waist.  
  
/You really should stop listening to me thinking/  
  
// and what if I don't hmmmm// nuzzling my neck making me moan out loud.  
  
  
  
"Sss-stop it Bakura"  
  
"What if I don't Koi"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Knew it." Turning me around and kissing on the lips. While my minds trying to protest my body's melting into the touch. Clinging onto his shirt for support.   
  
"mmome mon Mpakura" (Come on Bakura) damn maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth, it just let him gain entrance.   
  
/We have to go somewhere/ Breaking the kiss so we can breath   
  
//where? // going back to nuzzle my neck. "Jj-Jou's house" wrapping my arms around his neck and lean on his chest. My Yami stops nuzzling my neck to only lift his head and stare at me.   
  
"Baku-chan are you going to answer" still leaning on his chest. Uh-oh he's smirking   
  
"the blonde mutt right"   
  
"Bakura don't call him that"   
  
"ok..." Something's cooking in his head cause his smirk is telling me something.   
  
/what are you thinking about?/   
  
"nothing, come on lets go" 'he's planing something that's for sure the smirk is still plastered on his face.'  
  
He unwraps my arms leaving me fall without the support. "Aww, looks like you can't walk, I guess I have to carry you then" the smirk still plastered on his face and picking me up and carrying me bridal syle out the door.  
  
"Bakura, put me down"   
  
//no//  
  
/pwease/ sending puppy eyes over our link and surprising him.  
  
The worse thing he could do was carry me bridal style all the way to Jounouchi's house, but no he had to drop me, damn I shouldn't have surprised him with my puppy eyes.  
  
/ouch/ sending the pain over the link by accident.  
  
"come on lets go" wrapping a arm around my waist to help me off the ground.  
  
"DON'T CARRY ME"   
  
"and why not?" raising an eyebrow  
  
"Cause it's embrassing" looking down the floor. Laughter filled the room as my Yami laughed  
  
//don't worry I wont carry you cause you might fall again and end with a sore ass in the morning// still smirking at me.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Come on let's go" already out the door while I follow him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.   
  
(Outside Jou's house)   
  
"Remind me why are we doing here crouching in front of the mutt's window" Bakura asked as he stroked his hikari's hair.  
  
"Bakura! I already told you five times." Looking away from the window and Jou who was cleaning the house  
  
"Must of forgot, something or should I say someone was distracting me." Still stroking Ryou'hair and making him blush.  
  
/were here cause I wanna know why Jou been acting weird and he's different than usual and today he declined to go to Yugi's house. And use the link we don't want to be heard./  
  
//So your point is? Nobody likes the Pharaoh's host anyways// now stroking his hikari's cheek.  
  
/Bakua!/   
  
//Ok! I'll shut up// 'I don't wanna end up on the couch again oh well I always end up in the room aga-'  
  
A ear piercing scream rang in the air knocking Bakura out of his thoughts.  
  
//What happened?//  
  
  
  
/A drunk man walked in the house and then after a few minutes Jou screamed/  
  
//How do you know it was Jou?//  
  
Ryou know is glaring at his Yami, which is trying to hold in his laughter of how cute he is when he glares.  
  
//You look cute when you try to glare at me. You know that.// kissing his nose gently.  
  
Ryou turning aroung to ignore his yami and blushing at the same time saw Jou get socked right in the stomach and had a bruise right on his cheek. Ryou meeping turned aroung to bury his face in his Yami's chest, which made Bakura smirk and Ryou to turn around a little bit to see what was going on. Bakura having no clue why Ryou buried his face into his chest just went along with it the whole time watching his hikari instead of the window. But the last part made him turn his head.  
  
  
  
"Why the hell did you clean this house boy" came from the house. "I told you to never clean it cause it'll clean by itself." Kicking the boy right in the leg.  
  
"No it won't dad." Only giving him more beatings and making the house dirty again with Jou's blood, broken beer bottles and beer.  
  
"And don't you ever clean it again" kicking and punching him a last feel times before stalking out of the house to go drink again.  
  
//Come on let's go you seen enough have you?// Feeling the head nodd up and down against his chest.  
  
/Ccc-carry me Bbb-Baku-chan./   
  
//So now you want me to carry you//  
  
/Ttt-too ss-scrared to walk./Making his Yami chuckle a bit. Lifting his Hikari up to walk home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
(Inside his house)  
  
'Is that Ryou and Bakura out there, probably not I get see anything clear enough.' As another beer bottle smashed into my head. A few more beats form my dad and he was out the door. 'probably to go drink again.'  
  
Using the last of my strength to climb up the stairs and bandage myself up before falling on the bed and fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that too long or what. Finally took me long enough to type this up. 


	3. As Hard As It Can Be

I might add Marik and Malik later on it the fic, I don't know why but I might be adding them.  
  
: Mental action:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
[Conscience talking to Kaiba]   
  
{Kaiba talking to conscience}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Scene change  
  
(A/N: Me interrupting)  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh except for the bratty sensei that I made and some of the students.  
  
Warning: Yaoi fic beware of male and male action ^_^  
  
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi a perfect normal kid so you would think. But it's all your imagination he gets abused his friends doesn't care about him at all. He wants to die and believes that he's worthless piece of crap. But he doesn't know that he dose have a friend who cares about him and someone else he would have never thought of that would care for him...   
  
Pairings:  
  
Bakura/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi  
  
? /Jou  
  
Thankies to:   
  
The Chaotic Ones   
  
Heath 999  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo  
  
For reviewing ^^  
  
If You Only Believe Me  
  
Chapter 3: As Hard As It Can Be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
(Monday morning)  
  
Jou limped into the class five minutes to the bell, none of his friends were paying attention to him. Of course that's not what you think, Ryou was watching him but pretending to be listening to the conversation between Yugi and Honda about Duel Monsters. Flinching mentally of the sight of the bruise on Jou's cheek and remembering what had happened on Friday night.   
  
Wincing slightly as the said boy sat down. The class was watching him except for some peoples. The class being stupid and only caring about Jou's shape and beauty did not notice the HUGE bruise plastered on his face even though most of his so-called 'fans' were staring at his face.  
  
(A/N: Fourteen students in this class. two of them are a couple, three are his friends, one is his rival, so minus six from fourteen is ::counting on fingers:: twelve so twelve were watching him.  
  
They sit four in a row so, four rows with four desks in each row, two empty desks and Yugi sitting in the second row from right with Ryou next to him on the right, Jou behind Ryou, Kaiba behind Yugi and Honda behind Jou. Heh...that's confusing. )  
  
"Are you ok Jou," concern dripping in Ryou's accented voice  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine not enough sleep" as he put his head in his arms and lying on his desk, lying a bit 'at least half of it is true.' "Uh, never mind Jou" deciding not to mention the bruise  
  
Kaiba hearing Ryou ask Jou if he was ok, lifted his head from the book he was reading to see what had happened to Jou, caught the huge bruise on his cheek before he laid his head in his arms.   
  
"What the hell happened to you mutt"  
  
"Eh, Heh Heh" lifting his head from his arms, "Eh, I was walking down da stairs this morning and...And I tripped ova a book on the stairs and fell down and hit my face at the bottom of the stairs on a table leg." Lied Jou. "And how come your limping you clumsy mutt." "Eh...when I got up I accidentally hit my leg on the wall...uh yea dat's what hap'end."  
  
'Go Kaiba, go Kaiba get all the info from Jou. : Pumping my fist:' thought Ryou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.   
  
You are such a bad liar mutt, hitting a table leg will not give you a bruise like that and you must have purposely hit your leg on the wall to make you limp like that.  
  
"Right, you clumsy mutt" going back to my book and mumbling "liar". Good thing that he already put his head back in his head or he would have heard me. 'Poor Jou' :sigh: 'something must be happening at his house' :sigh: 'getting a huge bruise on his soft cheek of his' :sigh: ''wait a minute, I did not say that the cute puppy has a soft cheek, I haven't even felt it yet, ugh I did not just call him cute.' :Groaning and slapping head: 'Kaiba Corp has definitely made me go insane.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou P.O.V.  
  
"Liar" I heard Kaiba mumble before he went back to his book. 'Jou must be lying then, I wonder if Kaiba knows that Jou gets abused.' : Sigh: 'And Jou didn't even bother fight back, something must be wrong.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
"Class" yelled that annoying sensei as I lifted my head to see her walking in. 'she should get fired and be put in a mental asylum and I mean it her screams can break windows.'   
  
"Since you decided on running out of class on Friday. I decided that the project that I was going to assign next month will be assigned today and due NEXT week. Mwahahahaha"  
  
'She definitely is crazy and I'll finish that project before three days. : Smirk:'  
  
A huge groan came from the class a she finished her laugh.  
  
[You know smirking won't get the project done]  
  
{Since when did you pop up when I don't need your 'guiding' and don't pop up when I do need it.}  
  
[Since now...]  
  
{Go away!}  
  
[Pay attention she's not done explaining the project yet...]  
  
The last sentence snapped me out of my 'chat'. 'Damn conscience'  
  
"For this assignment you will have to work in pairs" 'talk properly, were straining to hear you right now.'  
  
"Of course, I will be choosing the pairs since you lost the privilege on Friday" screamed Kiragami as the class gave another loud groan.   
  
'Damn sensei talk properly'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Before I choose the pairs, I will explain the project" whispered the insane sensei "like I said you will have one week to finish this project so you will not only have to work in class but in your own spare time. Mwahahahaha" screamed/yelled/screeched the sensei making some students flinch and some students groan. "The project will be on Ancient Egypt, each pair will get a different topic on Ancient Egypt which you will draw out of a hat " murmured the sensei.   
  
"TALK NORMAL TEACH', WE CAN'T HEAR YOU GOOD ENOUGH TOO EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT THE DAMN PROJECT!!!" yelled Jou, leaving a blinking teacher staring at him.  
  
"...Ok..." making the whole class sigh in relief, even Kaiba!   
  
"You will have to write five pages not doubled space or doubled space, in complete sentences and in your own words. List all you resources on a separate page and title it 'references' "in a monotone voice she continued, "each project will have a title page which you will have to make, it has to be colored, detailed with Ancient Egypt as the main title and the topic underneath it."  
  
Showing the class an example title page which looked like this:  
  
Ancient Egypt  
  
Clothing  
  
The title was all fancy and with pictures of clothing, both royal and slavery.  
  
"Of course all the title pages will be different" continuing in the same monotone voice. Making the sensei sound more insane.  
  
(A/N: Monday morning will be continuing later. Were going to Jou's P.O.V. about his weekend. It'll be short.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
"Mmmoooooooaaaaannnnnnnn" 'hurts too much, don't want to get out of bed.' Moaning as he fell asleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
So that's what he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou's P.O.V  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
"Come here boy." Commanded my so called 'father'. 'Might as do as he says or I'll get another beating'   
  
"Ooooof"  
  
"For taking so damn long..." rubbing my stomach as he continued "I thought about it and I think that..." 'that you should stop beating me' "...on the weekends you stay away from this house and me until Monday morning-which then can u go near this house-and grab your stuff for school..." 'great, now he's kicking me out of the house' "...ok? Ok" pushing me out of the house before I could answer.  
  
:sigh: 'this is gonna be a long day.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday 11:59  
  
"What the hell are you doing here boy."  
  
'Oh great'  
  
"I thought I told you that you weren't suppose to be home until Monday morning." Glaring at me.  
  
"Dad, it's midnight and midnight is 12 AM so it's Monday morning"  
  
"Don't you talk back boy." Kicking my leg a couple of times before punching my cheek and stomach.  
  
'I'm so pathetic, al I can do is whimper'  
  
Kicking and punching me until I'm almost dead. Hoping that he will stop before he kills me. Feeling a fist connect to my cheek one last time before he said "Don't you ever come back at midnight when I say Monday morning I mean five AM or later. Understand?" nodding my head very weakly as he walked out the door while muttering "good you stupid mutt." A while after he left I fell unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Monday Morning (continuing from where we left off)  
  
"Let's see..." as Sensei Kiragami looked down her list of students.  
  
"Miko and Yumi" and 'Yay' sound was made in the front of the classroom.  
  
"Jini and Sora"  
  
"Juni and Kira"  
  
"Honda and Mimi"  
  
"Yugi and Ryou"  
  
"Kai and Rei"  
  
"Kaiba and Jounouchi"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Groaned Jounouchi.  
  
"Is something wrong Jounouchi" said Sensei in a monotone voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"Good, now please would one student from each pair come and pick their topic"  
  
Miko, Yumi- Language  
  
Jini, Sora- Life Style  
  
Juni, Kira- Transportation  
  
(A/N:Sora, Mimi, Kai and Rei are not the characters from Beyblade and Digimon, I just used the name)  
  
Honda, Mimi- Shelter  
  
Yugi, Ryou- Culture  
  
Kai, Rei- Clothing  
  
Kaiba, Jounouchi- Food  
  
"Great, Food had to be the last subject left" growled Kaiba  
  
"Great, I'm still stuck with Kaiba so much for dreaming that this is a hallucination." As he opened his eyes.  
  
"Your lucky Ryou, You and Yugi didn't get stuck with moneybags like I did and you can get help from your Yami's"  
  
"Jou remember that Kaiba is the smartest teen here at the school and if Bakura dose agree to help it'll only be cause I get to sit on his lap and he gets to pet me like a pet and stuff." Blushing a bit.  
  
"Don't worry Ryou, Yami will help."  
  
"Class, since you will not have any time today to work on your project, your homework assignment today is to plan how your project will be like after school and show me the details tomorrow...oh yes I forgot to mention, since you have not learned ANYTHING about Ancient Egypt and are probably wondering why were starting this project when we haven't learned anything about it yet it is because you ran out of class on Friday so that is why I am assigning this ONE MONTH early. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " screamed Kiragami using the same annoying, scratchy voice.  
  
"YOU FRIGGIN' SENSEI WE ALREADY KNOW THAT"  
  
"BBBRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG"  
  
"Sayonara sensei" as the class ran out with Kaiba following quickly behind them, making a piece of paper go up and fall down and leaving Sensei Kiragami blinking owlishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou P.O.V.  
  
Hallway 12:00  
  
"You guys are lucky, even Honda even though he got stuck with a girl-"   
  
"Not just a girl, it's a hot sexy chick" leaving him drooling a bit, sometimes he has such a perverted mind.  
  
"So, your point is? Who cares if she's a hot chick, I get stuck with moneybags"  
  
"Come on Jou it won't be that bad" making me whine more.  
  
"Well, Jou you can sort it out with Kaiba now that he's her" snarled Yugi.   
  
'Since when did Yugi snarled'  
  
"MUTT, where do you want to work, my place or yours" while sending chills down my back.   
  
"Your place" answering him as soon as he finished saying 'yours'. Making him raise a perfect eyebrow.  
  
"And why not yours" sighing mentally I was afraid he was gonna ask dat  
  
"Eh..." 'cause my house is smeared with blood, my blood to be precise, beer and broken beer bottles.'  
  
"Cause it's really messy...and your house has more space."  
  
"Ok, oh great I get paired up with a clumsy AND messy mutt." As I watched him walk away.  
  
"Take that back moneybags."  
  
"Meet me outside the school after school today were the driver will pick us up and go to my house."  
  
"GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN, this is SSSSSSOOOOOOOOO great." Hanging my head.  
  
"it'll be alright Jou, it'll be alright" comforted Ryou. Looking up and saw that Yugi and Honda weren't here.  
  
"Where's Yugi and Honda?"  
  
"Cafeteria"  
  
"Oh"  
  
:sigh: 'at least Ryou was here for me but usually it's all three who comfort me.' :sigh:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was llllooooooooonnnnnggggggg and it even took me longer to type  
  
I had this chappie written on Friday but I had to type it bit by bit cause of my mother uggghhhhhn and this was suppose to be posted this yesterday but no the frigging internet had to not work ugggggghhhh!!! :bashing her head on the wall:  
  
Ugh oh well   
  
R+R  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. In Kaiba's Huge Library

.... Sorry for not updating put my computer got screwed in September and when it finally got working again the internet didn't work, so when we finally got internet my dad was pestering me to stop playing on the computer when I'm actually doing homework, so then I had no time to try and update cause stupid school kept on loading us with homework, so no time at all to type this up. When finally its Saturday morning nobody is pestering me to get off so I can finally type this up... yea enough with me blabbing about my life lets get on to the story.   
  
Chapter 4: In Seto Kaiba's Huge Library.  
  
Jou P.O.V. Outside of the Classroom  
  
"See ya Jou, have fun at Kaiba's house..." laughed Honda "being tortured." "Haha very funny Honda" as I watched Honda walk away with his partner with Yugi following and saying "You coming Ryou" "...yea, hold on" They didn't even say goodbye *sigh* "Bye Jou" said Ryou really quietly, "sigh, bye Ryou." "Hey it won't be that bad" he murmured quietly "I guess..."  
  
Normal P.O.V. Front of School  
  
"You ready mutt?" "Yea" sighed Jou, walking to the limo thinking 'this is gonna be sooo bad.' Of course by the time they arrived at the limo, Kaiba being Kaiba went in first gracefully while Jou scrambled in after him and putting down his life. The limo was HUGE so the ride had a pain killing silence in it.   
  
Jou looked liked a child when he sat down his face looked amazed, the limo can fit 3 whole convertibles inside. Kaiba was sitting across from Jou and pulled out his lab top as soon as he got in, so far the only noise heard was the typing sound, actually it was the only sound that was heard so far in the limo until the limo arrived at Domino Elementary and Mokuba jumped in and screamed "KONNICHIWA ONNICHAN" making Jou jump in his seat and hit his head on the roof from being surprised. And as for Kaiba, unfazed.  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
"You ready mutt?" I asked "Yea" odd he didn't talk back... as I walked to the limo with him scrambling behind me. Stopping in front of the limo for awhile to think if I should let him first or not, deciding let him go first but my feet betrayed me and went in first and him scrambling after me, taking out my lab top and pretending to work but to only stare at my pup, and it's a good thing too doesn't notice me, he's too amazed by the limo...he looks so cute, ugh I am going insane and since when did I call him mine.  
  
"KONNICHIWA ONNICHAN" I heard Mokuba call and also heard a bang looking to see Jou bang his head on the roof and saw him land back on his seat. "Hello Mokuba." "What are you doing here Jou?" asked Mokuba. "Huh...oh...um..." *pause* "Project," I couldn't help it he looked like he didn't know where he was so I interrupted "Uh... yea, dats why I'm here."   
  
'Jou's going to be surprised for what I'm planning for him, heheheh, ugh I got to stop thinking nasty thoughts about him sigh' Now it sucks cause I cant stare at him anymore since Mokuba is here or Mokuba will catch me staring at my koinu. Smiling a bit mentally, 'I seriously don't know why but I think I love him now... sigh' "Seto you coming?" asked Mokuba "mmhmm" as I saved what I was doing and excited the limo.  
  
Jou's P.O.V.  
  
'Wow this house or should I say mansion is like 10x bigger than mine.' Turning around the room and saw Kaiba walking up the stairs. "Eh... where are you goin Kaiba?" Turning around to glare at me. "For your information mutt, I'm changing into something more comfortable than this uniform." Continuing back up the stairs he yelled back, "You can get the supplies ready, ask Mokuba to take you to the library and I'll meet you there." "Eh...ok, Mokuba where's the library?" turning around to see him already disappeared behind the door me following but soon enough he picked up the paste so I had to run so making me wince since the pain in my legs were starting to get worse. "Here you are Jou, here's the library." Yelled Mokuba as he walked out the library. "Holy shit this library is bigger than the whole school. " while waiting for Kaiba I went to find books on ancient Egypt's food. Taking all the books I found on the topic to a table and waiting there for Kaiba. A couple minutes later he came in wearing a skintight shirt, that wrapped around his muscles perfectly, and tight leather pants and his normal trench coat. He looks HOT?! Oh shit I did not just say that did I? And he calls that comfortable! Oh god cant look away... making me go hard...  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V.  
  
'Hmmm... I look hot now, hot enough to make the pup blush and even more... stop thinking nasty thoughts, whacking myself mentally as I walked into the library' when I got there the table was full of books he had chosen but my attention was on my blonde hair angel. I am so happy I got paired up with him sighing mentally as I noticed a blush starting to spread across his face that wouldn't turn away from my body.  
  
FlAsHbAcK  
  
""...Yugi and Ryou, Kai and Rei and... Kaiba and Jou" Jou and Me groaned at the same time but I was groaning with happiness, I think I decided that I have a fetish or something for the blonde mutt.  
  
EnD fLaShBaCk  
  
"What are you staring at mutt?" "Eh..." his face is red as a tomato and he is really nervous sighing mentally "come on lets get started."  
  
~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``   
  
{Conscience to Kaiba}  
  
[Kaiba To Conscience]  
  
~Conscience To Jou~  
  
Jou to Conscience  
  
~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``  
  
Still Kaiba's p.o.v.  
  
{Bravo Kaiba-boy, you didn't insult him...}  
  
[Shut up don't call me that and since when did u come up to 'help' me.]  
  
{... So what's your plan?}  
  
[What plan and answer me]  
  
{Iwasdrunkokhappynow}  
  
[Wha?]  
  
{...}  
  
[Never mind... what plan?]  
  
{To win his love you idiot}  
  
[Eh... make him nervous and blush a lot and then tell him...?]  
  
{*Anime fall*}  
  
{The great al-mighty Seto Kaiba cant even think of a great plan to capture someone's heart, hard to believe}   
  
[Shut up I'm not good with this stuff...]  
  
Kaiba was in a really deep conversation with his conscience that he was staring straight at Jou with blank eyes.  
  
"Eh...Kaiba ya ok?"  
  
"Yea" snarling out loud 'damn'  
  
{Snarling won't get you there Kaiba-boy}  
  
[Sigh...go away PLEASE]  
  
{...}  
  
Yay he's gone  
  
But what Kaiba didn't know was that his conscience fainted...  
  
"Eh..." looking over to see Jou sitting there waiting for orders, like a puppy listening to his master...awe he looks soo cute. "Read and take notes" "ok"   
  
...3 hours later...  
  
I looked at what I got and soon enough I was bashing myself mentally all I have written was: In ancient Egypt they eat ... Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou, Jou.  
  
'Oh shit looks like I have to do some overnight work sigh, stupid sensei Kiragami, might as well see what Jou done so far, I did enough I think' getting out of my seat to see what Jou's done.  
  
Jou's p.o.v.  
  
He looks even hotter when he's thinking I should stop thinking about him. "Eh Kaiba are you ok?" "Yea" snapping back at me, probably thinking about something important. "Eh..." he's staring at me and his eyes look softer? "Read and take notes" "...Ok..." his eyes look normal now, I'm probably hallucinating again like that day I bumped into him. *Sigh* Picking up a textbook and started reading and taking notes. 'God, he looks hot, ugh why cant I stop thinking about him, how can Kaiba do this to me make my emotions go berserk.' Looking up to see him writing really fast should have know he'd be working like a maniac, well at least I wont fail this project with him as MY partner, ugh I sound so possessive. Looking up to see the clock and that we already worked for an hour. Crap my page is has nothing on it except: -fruit: grapes, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto   
  
Ugh I wasted a hour writing his name on five pages sigh I am overly obsessed with him.  
  
~No you are not overly obsessed with him you are in LOVE with him~  
  
Wha! Who's that  
  
~Your conscience~  
  
I HAVE A FRIGGIN' CONSCIENCE?   
  
~Dude, don't talk so loud, when you yell to me its like 3x louder than when you're yelling out~  
  
Answer me...  
  
~Yes you have a conscience but not a frigging one~  
  
*REALLY SHOCKED*...since when  
  
~A LLOOONNNGGGG time ago~  
  
Then how come when I needed you, you never show up?  
  
~Eh...~  
  
CoNsCiEnCe FlAsHbAcK  
  
"DRUNKS RULE" running around like crazy "chugging down beers, pina colodas, duff beer heehee hiccup" *faints*   
  
(A/N: You see Jou's conscience been drunk for all his life...)  
  
EnD cOnScIeNcE fLaShBaCk   
  
Hello, Mr. Suppose ta be my conscience  
  
~Eh... never mind anyways you have a crush on the al-mighty sexy Seto Kaiba~  
  
Says who, I do not have a frigging crush on Moneybags and I'm not gay  
  
~Really? Then look at what you've written so far~ looking down and saw I've written 5 more pages of his name.  
  
~Told ya so~ in a singsong voice.  
  
Ok fine then even if I love him he won't love me back  
  
~No you're wrong, he loves you as much as you love him~  
  
And how do you know?   
  
~His conscience Morty told me~  
  
CONSCIENCE HAVE NAMES?!   
  
~Yeesh don't yell~  
  
Sorry...another thing new ta me heh heh, so what's your name then?   
  
~Ma-- ~  
  
Hey waita minute I thought conscience can only communicate with their owners   
  
~Eh... we have our own place to hang out and stuff...~  
  
CoNsCiEnCe FlAsHbAcK   
  
"Yo Max" slurring his words. "Wha Morty" "Guess what I just found out my owner, the guy with no emotions is like in love with your owner ha I am so good me snooping around and finding out all this crap..."slurring "ha I think mine likes yours too, I mean he doesn't even know he has a conscience but I just saw what he thought he doesn't even know he likes him yet" Both slurring and fainted.  
  
EnD cOnScIeNcE fLaShBaCk   
  
~...Eh... Max my name~  
  
Ok  
  
"Jou" "eeek" jumping out of my seat a bit  
  
~See he likes you or why would he whisper in your ear seductively~  
  
No he was just trying to get my attention  
  
~Then why would he whisper your name in you're ear instead of saying it out loud? ~  
  
...  
  
~So~  
  
Cause we're in a library  
  
~Right man, catch ya later~  
  
Normal p.o.v.  
  
Jou looked up to see Kaiba's beautiful blue eyes and started to blush from the intense stare. "...Uh yea" "Its six are you done for today or do you want to stay for dinner and work on it after." "Uh...sure" their faces were really close, Blood was rushing up to Jou's face, and both thought 'if I move my face any closer we'll kiss but then again it won't be so bad...' "What time is it again?"  
  
Kaiba's p.o.v.  
  
Smiling a bit as I moved my head a bit closer "six" I think I said it too seductively cause his face is redder than before. "Sss-six! Oh shit I gotta go, sorry Kaiba but I can't stay for dinner." Jou jumped out of seat and ran to the door as fast as he could but as usual I'm faster and caught him around his waist and pulling him closer to me. 'I never thought I'll be doing this to him.' "Oh and why is that hmmm" running my hand through his hair and tightening the one already around his waist. How red can his face get its redder than a tomato. "Eh...um my dad dosen't wake up 'til 9am and...Eh he makes a big mess trying to fix himself breakfast for himself so eh...by the time he finishes making breakfast, he has to rush to work so he doesn't have time to clean up the mess so I have to clean it up before he comes home or he'll make a bigger one when he's cleaning it...heh weird right... so that's why I gotta go." "Oh really my chibi koibito..." stroking his bruised cheek making him blush even more, "... that you are a REALLY bad liar." Now his face is too red for his own good. "Heheh... what makes you think that..." tightening my hold around his waist, 'I wonder how flushed face can get.' "Look Kaiba, I'm not lying I really have ta get home before my dad does." Raising my eyebrow, 'he doesn't know how to lie properly.' "Tell me the truth and I'll let you go after or I'll teach you how to lie better." Still stroking his bruised cheek softly. Moaning mentally ahhhh he has really soft hair, soft skin, lean muscular form *moan* tanned skin ahhh. "..." "So, what's your choice then, hmmm." "Eh... teach me how ta lie betta I guess." "Taking the hard way out I see." "Heh heh heh...yea" "Ok then," bringing my face closer to his, "first," whispering into his ear "don't pause when your speaking your lie out." "Eh...ok." "Second, don't say that much ehs and ums." Licking his earlobe, "Mmmm sweet." "Uh... Kaiba what are you doing. " "Struggling won't get you your lessons on lying puppy." "O_o" hearing him gulp, he's so cute when he's nervous. "How 'bout Chu give me da rest of da lessons afta you let me go." Struggling more. "How about know you might run as soon as I let go of your delicious, sexy body." His face is so red now as a nervous laugh came out of him. Pulling away but still having a tight grip around him and said, "Puppy you know what tomorrow it is?" "Eh... the day we tell Kiragami what we've done so far." "No it's a holiday tomorrow in fact for the rest of the week." "But Kiragami never said anything about it." "Hah, Kiragami such a crazy lunatic she won't even remember if it's her own birth date." "...Oh." "So I was thinking that you stay for dinner AND for the rest of the week, how does that sound." "...Eh what happened to my lying lessons?" "Pup don't change the subject" "Look Kaiba I really gotta g-" I don't know why I did that probably cause his lips looks addicting or maybe just to get him to shut up, moaning out loud, taste so sweet and addicting. Sliding my tongue over his lower lip, bringing the hand that was stroking his cheek to behind his head to deepen the kiss and loosening my grip around his waist a bit.  
  
Jou's p.o.v.  
  
Gasping from what Kaiba did and letting him have his entrance, 'is he moani-*moan* he tastes...addicting might as enjoy for a while...' wrapping my arms around his neck moaning more as his tongue explored my mouth, 'actually unti he's done molesting me'  
  
~H-hhe's not mmm-molesting yyy-you.~  
  
And how do you know and how come your slurring. Kissing Kaiba back hesitantly and enjoying this so called molestation.  
  
~Jjj-just talk to Kkkk-kaiba's cccc-conscience and I'm nnn-not sssss-slurrrring~  
  
CoNsCiEnCe FlAsHbAcK (normal p.o.v.)  
  
So boring, boring, boring, boring. Max sat there in Jou's mind watching Jou talk to his 'don't want to admit crush' *sigh* I'm ditching this boring place. *At the bar* "Hey Morty." 'Max what took you so long." "Jou's mind was going through one of those states where he thinks to much so all this stuff is crowding around his brain since his doesn't usually think much, so there's all these obstacles and without the obstacles it only takes me 1 minutes to get here but instead it took me..." looking at his watch, (A/N: conscience wear watches?) "2 minutes to get here...anyways who cares lets get drunk!" *12 bottles of beer later* "Hhh-hey Mmm-max I jj-just checked on Kkk-kaiba and he's kk-kkissing Jjj-Jou haha." "Rrrr-really gg-got to ccc-check ttt-this oo-oout"  
  
EnD cOnScIeNcE fLaShBaCk (Back to Jou's p.o.v)  
  
Mmmhhmm whatever. Moaning into Kaiba's mouth and somehow started a tongue fight, ignoring Max.  
  
~Hmppft, be that way, ignore me. ~ *Walks out of the conversation and then faints. * 'Guess he's not molesting me.'  
  
Kaiba's p.o.v  
  
'Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Jou, you are so delicious' finishing the battle with teir tongues and of course I won, breaking the kiss so they can breathe, a second later I'm traling a stram of wet kisses down his neck making him moan loud and then trailing kisses back up and planting butterfly kisses alone his jawline until I reached his earlobe and started nibbling on it and then pulled him into another deep kiss, he's so delicious and addicting. Moaning into his mouth as I heard footsteps approach the library, breaking the kiss making my puppy whimper. "don't whimper my chibi koibito mokuba's coming so we have to stop." "Whimper, why?"  
  
Jou's p.o.v.  
  
"Whimper, why?" laying my head on Seto's neck. "I don't Mokuba to know yet." "Oh..." frowning abit as he kissed my earlobe lighty before he broke away to go back to were he was working earlier.  
  
Normal p.o.v   
  
"ONNICHAN!!" screamed Mokuba as he came in the library with his eyes closed, "DINNERS READY!!" Opening his eyes to see a really red Jou standing halfway from the door and his brother working at the table. 'Probably another fight, big brother should be nicer to Jou.' "Mokuba, do you have to scream to get my attention." Kaiba said as he turned to face his younger brother. "...YES I DO!!" Which earned a stifled laugh from Jou and a glare from Kaiba to him. "sigh...fine Mokuba be done soon." "OK!!!" screamed the annoying black haired kid as he skipped out of the library. Kaiba stood up and closed the book he was supposedly reading but more like stare at jou's fine ass. He walked up behind Jou and wrapped his arms around his waist and earning a gasp from Jou. "So..." Kaiba whispered into Jou's ear making him shiver, "you are staying for dinner right? " "Eh...Seto I can't," trying to turn around but only wincing from the bruises on his sides, "I already told you, I have to clean up before my dad gets home." "Sigh, tell me the truth and I'll let you go." Nipping on Jou's earlobe making him moan. "Seto I don't want to..."  
  
Whined Jou while Seto turned him around. "And why not?" "You don't want to know." Lowering his head to stare at the floor but ended staring at his chest against seto's making him blush. "what makes you think that." Said Seto as he lifted Jou's chin up. "Trust me you don't want to know, and besides you don't care..." "Jou..." Seto looked into Jou's honey orbs and kissed him softly. "Please, tell me..." Kaiba not nothing that he had loosened his grip enough for Jou to escape from wanting to know the truth. "Sorry, Seto..." Kissing kaiba's cheek softly running our. "Jou...sigh" packing up everything before he left the library deserted.  
  
`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`  
  
Wow that was a looooonggggg chappie. Yea I finished typing this up on Feb 22/04 yea so I donno when this will be posted he cuz my internet got screwed again... yea well I got ch 5 written just need to type that up...too lazy to but it'll come soon I hope... anyways read and review... read!! Your probably done reading if you're reading this. 


	5. The Effects Of Time

Hi...this is the *counts on my fingers* fifth? Yea fifth chappie of IF YOU ONLY BELIEVE ME...this is going be an interesting chapter and I'm changing the summary...more like the whole plot...*cough* no biggie its pretty much the same thing still cause I already got ch5 written down on paper. There was suppose to be a 'little' part with Bakura and Ryou...but apparently I'm too lazy to type it up ...heh...heh. So here's chapter 5...  
  
Chapter 5: The Effects of Time  
  
Normal POV  
  
Seto Kaiba sat there in the library for... some hours after Jou left, forgetting about Mokuba, who was waiting for him to come down for supper. Finally after Mokuba got really tired of waiting for his brother to come down for supper, he just went ahead and ate more than usual... more hours passed since Jou left, until Seto Kaiba was sitting in the library for 5 hours until he finally gave up in hoping that Jou will come back.  
  
Walking to his room, the only thing on his mind was Jou. 'Maybe some sleep will do me good...' Changing in to his pajamas and fading into a rare slumber that he hardly had with Jou in his mind.   
  
"Ring, ring, ring" screamed the phone awakening Kaiba with the look of kill in his eyes from the sweet slumber he hardly had, walking furiously to the phone. "What do you want?!" yelled Kaiba into the phone. "Sss-sorry Mr. Kkk-kaiba...b-but the fff-fifth floor's computers are in total lock down and Rrr-Reality Corp wants you to sign some ccc-contracts." The employee's voice sounded more timid by each word. "FINE THEN!" slamming the phone shut, and storming to his bathroom, hardly remembering what happened yesterday...  
  
12:00 am  
  
The keys made a loud 'clang' as Kaiba threw his keys on the table and tiredly walking up the stairs to check on Mokuba before going to his room. Kaiba too tired to do anything else fell asleep on his bed. Usually he isn't this tired but apparently he had a huge flashback of what happened the other day.  
  
~`~Dream sequence~`~  
  
  
  
Kaiba walked into his room and slammed the door getting pissed from the employees of Kaiba Corp. Turning around... 'Jou...' Nonetheless Katsuya Jounouchi was sitting by the window. "Jjj-Jou what are you doing here?" he was in complete shock seeing him there, he thought that he would be mad or something from what happen yesterday...   
  
"Hi, Seto."   
  
Getting out of the shock from seeing Jou in his room, he walked up to Jou and sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here puppy?" whispered Kaiba into Jou's ear. Not a single reaction came from Jou, 'weird...' "Sigh, waiting for my life to fade away." "What d-... "  
  
Next thing you know, both of them were standing on top of a cliff, Jou near the edge and Kaiba in the middle. "Jou?" Kaiba took a few steps forward before Jou turned a round to face him. "Bye, Seto." Turning around before he walked too the edge of the cliff... "Jou!!!" running a fast as he can to try and reach his puppy before it was too late, but when Jou took the first step to emptiness, the scene changed.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' thought Kaiba angrily. As he looked around the new setting he was in. Now he was lying in a bed in a rich room in a rich house in... Ancient Egypt? He was naked, with only a thin sheet covering his body. 'Sigh, I need to sleep more.' Blushing a bit before he sat up to look at the room. The bed was golden-yellow and golden-red. Golden red curtains were tied to the bedposts, for covering the bed if you wanted it to. Well, the curtains were in use right now, so Kaiba couldn't see how the room looked like outside. But he could tell the room was dimly lit.   
  
"Sigh, where am I?" "In your room." "What?" Noticing another form beside him. "Are you ok Seth?" concern dripping in the owner's voice. "...Uh...who's Seth?" "Silly, you are. Sometimes I think the pharaoh gives you to much work at the temple, I mean you are the head priest, so wouldn't you be in charge of the work given in the temple?" Kaiba turned around. Cold blue eyes met honey brown eyes. "Jou...I'm a priest?" "Are you ok Seth?" reaching from his lying position to feel Kaiba's forehead. "And since when did you find another nickname for me?"   
  
Kaiba sat there staring at the so-called Jou blankly. 'This is so great, this guy looks like Jou, but isn't Jou and thinks I'm giving him another nickname sigh.' "Seth?" Jou who was not Jou at the same time sat up from his laying position and winced slightly. While sitting up the thin sheet that was covering him slipped to his waist, revealing a half naked body making Kaiba have a faint blush. '...Oh great I just had sex with a guy I don't even know, but then again he looks a lot like Jou.' "Is something wrong?" Jou climbed on top of Kaiba and sat on his lap, making Kaiba's face grow redder. "..." 'Jou' sat there getting impatient with 'Seth' so... "Hello, anybody there?" Raising his arms to knock on 'Seth's' head making him wince in pain. 'Nice muscles...ugh why am I thinking about how hot this guy is when I have no clue where I am and who he is.' 'Jou' getting more impatient started whining " Seetthh ddooonn'tt yyoouu remmemmber aannyythhiingg?" "Ehhhh..." Kaiba sat there really confused making 'Jou' more frustrated. "Not even MY name?" Pouting making him look more like a puppy, looking exactly like Jou when he pouts. Kaiba seeing this reminded a lot of him so decided in playing along...somehow. 'Sigh, might as well try, before anything happens to me.' "...Eh...well, then what is your name then?" wrapping his arms around the person's waist and pulling him a bit closer. "Seth...my name is..." Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck and leaning closer to his cheek. "Jono." Right after he said it the scene changed.  
  
"Ugh, where am I now?" now Kaiba was standing in the room, dressed in this funny thingy. The room was very much like the bed except there were a few shades of blue. He wasn't in the bed anymore and Jono wasn't with him. A few minutes passed by before Kaiba said, "Jono?" Like a puppy following his master, Jono came out of the bathroom that Kaiba just noticed, holding something in his hand. A single tear rolled down his face as he murmured, "Bye, Seth..." as he slashed his wrist and stood there crying. Kaiba rushed to his side as he fell...but too late Jono was half alive. Before Kaiba could do anything the scene change to this ritual and then he found himself back in his room, wide-awake.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Yugi's house  
  
As soon as Kaiba woke from his 'dream', Yami got a slight jolt, telling him that something is going to repeat itself with Jou. Deciding to ignore it and not tell Yugi who was fast asleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ryou's house   
  
Bakura and Ryou were still awake since Bakura tried to make dinner so they ended up cleaning the kitchen for what seemed like forever. Finally, they walked to their room but apparently, Bakura got the same jolt as Yami did, without bothering to decide to tell his hikari or not he just said out loud in a creepy voice... Ryou really tired to voice his thoughts that Bakura will NEVER be allowed in the kitchen again, heard a deep voice directed to him, "The past will repeat itself for Jou and Kaiba, Ryou." Ryou too tired to answer him told him through the link that they'll talk about it tomorrow. Bakura agreed but he caught another sentence though the link that he will NEVER BE ALLOWED to go in the kitchen again, so he poked Ryou at the sides and went inside their bedroom.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
.........Bye now, keep waiting for the next chapter of If You Only Believe Me...and don't forget to review. =P 


End file.
